Rebel Souls
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Gaara hates the rain but he might make an exception just this time. It's Temari's birthday after all. What's the harm? .: Modern AU. The Sand Siblings bonding. One-Shot :.


**Title:** Rebel Souls

 **Pairing(s):** ShikaTema implied

 **Rating:** K

 **Author's Notes:** This was actually taken from my essay homework XD. Thought you guys might enjoy it. Just ignore the crappy title. It's just a simple Modern AU Sand Sib bondings.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto because it belongs to Kishimoto-san

* * *

It had been raining all day. Naturally it's normal here in Konoha apparently. Gaara wondered sometimes how his sister and husband could stay with this sort of weather. Of course, his brother-in-law was native to that country so he definitely won't understand how he felt. He wondered if his sister, Temari was like this when she first moved there with her husband.

Gaara was perfectly fine with the hot and dry weather in Suna. It was too cold here for his taste. Rain and Gaara does not mix well together. That was why Gaara stayed in when it rained in Suna. It's irritating to pick out the sands sticking to his shoes.

The red head snuggled deeper in his – borrowed – comfy and warm blanket. If only he could stay in bed the whole day. Wouldn't that be nice? But no, since he had promised his siblings – well it was actually more to Temari since his brother, Kankuro tried to bail out but it did not work. Once Temari made her mind, there was no way in heaven or Earth that could change her mind. She is one stubborn woman.

It was his sister's birthday after all. It's the least he could do since her husband is currently outstation.

After a moment of peace and silence, his privacy was invaded by his older brother. The door opened with a loud bang which made him flinch slightly. "Go away," he mumbled under the blanket.

Kankuro strode towards his brother and pulled the blankets, ignoring the death glare. If looks can kill, the brunette would be dead on the ground by now. "Temari's going to be here in five minutes," he said, heading towards the door. "Better get ready."

Gaara groaned inwardly and reluctantly rose up to his feet. He pulled out a pair of jeans from his bag and wore it, replacing the sweatpants he was wearing earlier. He shrugged on the dark red jacket over his black shirt and moved towards the living room.

Temari had gone to visit her friend who was in the hospital earlier that day. Supposedly, it was their family bonding time – with the exception of her husband. So it was just the three siblings. If you took a first glance at the three, they look nothing alike. Their hair colour was different and their eyes too – apart from Gaara and Temari for having the same eye colour. If you really look at them properly, you could see the resemblance between the trio.

The red head slunk down onto the couch and gazed outside of the window. The rain was getting heavier by the minute. He sighed quietly and his gaze went to the television, wondering when will the rain stop. He never did like the rain.

Gaara stood up and went over to the photo frames on the wall. He remembered when Temari was still unmarried; she had placed all sorts of pictures on the wall, on her dressing table – anywhere she could get her hands on. Even when she had placed a picture of the three of them in his room, he did not remove it from his side table. She would be _very_ upset if he threw it out through the window. He rather not face the wrath of his big sister – especially if it was the time of the month Temari was twice as worse.

Teal eyes landed on Temari's wedding picture. He had known Nara Shikamaru at the age of 12. He was the same age as Gaara but he was mature for his age. Despite being lazy, he was quite…not like himself when it comes to Temari.

The two brothers were a bit too overprotective when Shikamaru dropped down to his knee and decided to ask _the_ question to Temari. There was a whole lot of threatening but did not show the slightest fear.

The younger brother made a conclusion in the end: they were both too stubborn for their own good.

Gaara snapped out thoughts as he heard the car 'honk'. He peered to the window and saw Temari waiting patiently in the car. "Kankuro," he called out. "Temari is here."

He bends down to pick up his sneakers and opened the door. As soon as he slipped into his sneakers, he ran towards the car. The rain pouring onto him. He opened the car door and slipped in quickly before he was really drenched with rain. He slammed the door closed and leaned back onto the seat. His hair was sticking to his face.

It didn't take long for Kankuro to appear in the car clad in black. Gaara did enjoy the road to Kami-knows-where. Even though Kankuro and Temari did most of the talking he did enjoy being with his siblings. He was the quietest between the three.

"Come on!" Temari urged him from the rail he was holding his life to.

"No." was his curt reply. No way in hell that he was going to move from his safety. It was much better than falling on the cold and smooth surface of the ice. Its either safety or having a numb ass at the end of the day.

Temari held out her hand. "I'll help you," she said firmly. "Just take my hand."

And he did because he had his full trust on Temari.

Truth to be told Gaara had expected the day would be boring. None of the siblings were really _that_ close but they were close enough. He didn't know what triggered in his sister's mind as they _played_ in the rain. They were all laughing and grinning like mad. Logically, Gaara would have removed Temari's grip on his wrist but… he didn't dare to do that. Not when he gets to see his siblings wearing that ridiculous smiles. Not like the fake smile nor smirk they usually wore. But a genuine smile. Before he knew it, he was also wearing the same smile.

It was rare enough for them to smile like that.

In the end, the younger sibling was sick the next day. He did not mind of course. It was worth all the trouble. It was good to see his family happy again. At least they had the chance to be happy again. Gaara's lips curled up into a small smile as he wrapped the blacket around him. It looks like he would be here for a while.

Maybe – just maybe the rain was not that bad after all.


End file.
